Do Doctors Need Counsellors
by Catygirl
Summary: Counsellor Katie Woodman is pulled in to a plot by Cassie Frasier to hep two of the SGC's finest find happiness. The continuing story of what the SGC would be like with a trained counsellor and a change to the fraternisation regulations. Comes as part of my series with my own character, Katie.
1. Chapter 1

Do Doctors Need Counsellors.

 _This story is part of my counsellor series and comes during Season 4 after the episode 'The Curse'. To find the other stories and the order they should be read, please go to my page. The story is complete in several chapters. Hope you all enjoy, it would be great to hear what people think._

 **Chapter 1**

Cassandra Frasier was deep in thought as she descended through the mountain to get to the SGC and her long-standing appointment with her counsellor. Ever since Katie had started to work permanently at the SGC, Cassie had been coming to see her twice a week, barring any intergalactic reasons for the base to be in lockdown. This appointment was a regular one but she wasn't there to talk about her or her past or even Toronto. No, today she was on a mission, one that was designed to stop her mother driving her completely crazy.

Cassie stepped from the elevator when it reached the correct floor, then turned towards Katie's office and marched there. She knocked smartly on the door, waited for Katie's answer, then entered the office. "Okay, I've decided that enough is enough. You're going to help me get them to see sense."

"And good afternoon to you, too, Cassandra. Something troubling you?" Katie asked, although she did know what the teenager was talking about.

"They've been a complete nightmare since they got back from Egypt. I know that seeing your ex-girlfriend being taken over by a Goa'uld is not a good thing but this is ridiculous." Cassie flopped back on the sofa and sighed. "If I have to hear Mom tell me once more that 'he can't deal with romance at the moment' I think I might push them both into a closet and leave them there until they get their act together."

Katie sat down on the seat next to the sofa after having given Cassie her usual soda. "I take it that Operation 'Daddy' isn't going well?" she asked, using the code name that Cassie had come up with on finding out that Janet was finally willing to seriously try and date Daniel. However, the whole adventure had been ridden with problems. Janet had gotten cold feet before even speaking to Daniel. Jack and Teal'c had gotten themselves lost in space, making everyone else freak out around the base. And, above all, the anniversary of Daniel's wife's death had made even the excitable Cassie pause in her attempts to get the two doctors together.

"No, it's not. I'd kinda hoped that a trip to Egypt... you know, a long plane ride... would be enough time for them to at least talk to each other. But no, not even a whisper."

"Well, they were on a mission, perhaps not the best time to discuss romance."

Katie had tried to decide where she stood on this issue. As Janet's friend, and to some extent Daniel's, she was whole heartedly behind Cassie's mission, especially as Janet had admitted her feelings to Sam and her a couple of months ago. However, as the base counsellor, it was part of her job to ensure that the base ran smoothly without the new regs getting in the way.

Cassie sighed again. "I know, I get it, but they'd be a fantastic couple and it's really annoying me that they can't get it together.

"I know, Cassie, but part of growing up is realising that you can't control what other adults do, and they're both adults and deserve the right to choose what to do with their lives."

"Okay," Cassie agreed as she sat up a bit in the chair. "But I'm going to give it one more try and you're all going to help me. Then, if it still doesn't work, I'll give up."

Katie could only nod and agree. After all, Jack and Sam had agreed to help Cass, along with a very reluctant Teal'c. Despite all the issues they'd dealt with the year before, it was clear that Cassie had the whole group wrapped around her little finger and she only had to tell them to jump and they'd all ask how high.

"Okay, I dread to ask, but what's your plan?"

"Not sure. There're a couple of options."

"Hit me with them." Katie decided she might as well get this over with because she'd be up to her neck in it once Cassie launched the next step of her operation.

"Well, firstly, I need to decide if this is going to be a public or a private thing, 'cause I could put something in motion at the SGC BBQ next week, or I could wait and make sure that Daniel comes around on his own to our place and see what happens. What do you think?"

Katie considered the options before speaking. "Well, I can foresee some problems. If you go public and it doesn't work, your mom will never forgive you. And if you go private, it's gonna be harder to get anyone else's help."

"Mmm... so maybe private but with the rest of the team there?" Cassie asked.

"Could work, if you had, say, some kind of a party at your place but made sure that your mom invited all of SG-1 and anyone else that you wanted to be there."

"That sounds like an idea. What could be the occasion, though? Mom and Daniel would see through any ruse… Hey, wait a minute, isn't it your birthday next week?"

"Uh... well..."

"Yeah, that'd work! Throw you a surprise party, convince my mom to do it because you've been a great counsellor, get the rest of them there…"

"Cassie, wait," Katie interrupted, "I don't do birthdays."

"Why not? Uncle Jack says everyone celebrates their birthday. He made mine the day I'd arrived here."

"Well, Jack's usually right. Most kids celebrate their birthday. But I don't."

Cassie visibly deflated as she sank back into the sofa. "But it's such a good idea!" she whined. "Couldn't you make an exception this year?" She looked up at Katie, putting her 'puppy dog eyes' to good use. "Pleeeeease?" she added for effect.

Katie could feel herself giving in, and she really resented the fact that the teenager was going to make her break her own rule. "Oh, okay, but something small, 'cause I really don't do birthdays."

"Yes!" Cassie punched the air as she sat back up again.

"There's only one problem. How do I help you if this is supposed to be a surprise for me?"

Cassie looked at her as if she'd grown two heads. "Well, you act surprised, duh! Of course, I could make it a total surprise. Then you'd have no idea if I was sticking to your 'small' rule, would you?"

"Oh, you're good, Ms Frasier. Who'd you learn that technique from? Jack? Daniel? Your mom?"

"No, just daytime TV."

"Okay, I agree... I suppose... a surprise party where I act surprised but help you with the planning. So, let's go get some cake and think about how to turn this into the romantic moment you want for Janet and Daniel."

Cassie grinned at Katie and then they both left the office and headed for the commissary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _Very sorry for the delay folks, life got in the way. Here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy._

 _Cassie's plan is set in motion and SG1 have to choose whether to help or not._

The next day saw a very grumpy Jack O'Neill summoned to the Frasier household. He was only a little surprised to see the rest of SG-1 there, including his now girlfriend, whom he hadn't seen in several days as she'd been buried in her lab trying to fix some doohickey or other. Before he spoke, he walked to her side and kissed her quickly but passionately.

Turning to face the others, Jack said, "So, exactly why am I here and why all the secrecy?" He eyeballed each one of them before settling on the only one who could actually get the whole of his team to leave the mountain before nightfall. "Cassie… this has your fingerprints all over it." He pointed one finger at her while using his other arm to pull Sam to his side.

"Well, you see, I had this idea for a party, but it can't be a big party, it has to be small, just friends, but I'm sure she'll like it." Cassie took a breath and looked at her family, waiting for their reactions. There was silence.

"Honey, I understand you want to hold a party, but who for?" Janet looked at her completely confused.

"Oh, sorry, didn't I say?" Cassie looked around at everyone but only saw blank looks. "It's for Katie. She let slip that it's her birthday and her family aren't here and I just thought she's been so good for me and, well, us…" she said as she pointed at Jack and Sam, "So we should throw her a party." Again she looked around the room, hoping they'd all agree.

"Sweetie," Sam said quietly, "I'm not sure if that's such a great idea. Katie's mentioned several times that she doesn't do birthdays."

"I know, but I don't want a big thing, just us and her and food and talking and… She's been so amazing for me, I just want to do something for her."

Around the room, one by one, her family succumbed to her 'puppy dog eyes'. Teal'c, the final one to cave and nod at her plan, spoke. "You do yourself credit, Cassandra Frasier, but remember that to do something for your counsellor, you must not plan an event that pleases you but one that will please her.

Cassie crossed the room to her large uncle and hugged him. "Thank you, Teal'c. I'll make it the best small birthday party ever."

It was then slightly confusing to Jack the very next morning when he was in his own kitchen, with said counsellor and most of his team, discussing how this small, surprise party wasn't actually a surprise but rather intended to get the two docs in his 'family' together romantically.

"So let me get this straight... this isn't going to be a surprise?" Jack asked the bouncing teenager who had clearly had too much coffee and/or sugar.

"Well, it'll hopefully be a good surprise for Mom and Daniel but, no, Katie obviously knows all about it," Cassie replied, looking pointedly at the counsellor.

"Cassie," Sam said, getting the young girl's attention, "We know we agreed to help you with this whole operation but events have kind of overtaken things. Daniel was really hurt by what happened to Sarah and I'm not sure he's in the right place for a meaningful relationship right now."

"I tried to tell her, but…" Katie started.

Cassie shrugged her shoulders. "I know you guys think that, but we all know they've been dancing around each other for ages... but sometimes... sometimes I see Daniel look at Mom when she isn't looking and I just know. Even now after what happened to Sarah."

"Cassandra Frasier is correct." Teal'c stated, his low baritone cutting through everyone else's thoughts. "Both Doctor Frasier and Doctor Jackson have displayed emotions towards the other that neither has noticed."

"So you'll help me?" Cassie asked.

The adults all looked at each other and collectively sighed. "What do you need, Cass?" Jack answered for them all.

Cassie squealed in delight. "Well, I was thinking we needed some sort of scenario that puts Mom and Daniel together... maybe alone, maybe in some kind of danger?"

"Cassie," Sam began, "Of all the things we've done in the last few years, I'm pretty sure that a party would be the least dangerous activity ever."

"Cass," Jack added, "Maybe you need to reign in the enthusiasm a bit. Don't'cha think that less could be more? I mean, how about a game that pairs people off. Or you, Daniel and Doc against us four?"

"And have maybe something like truth or dare…" Cassie replied with a thoughtful look on her face.

"Woah!" Katie exclaimed. "Hold on, young lady. We're not playing that when your entire plan is to get Daniel to kiss your mom."

"But it would be so easy! A little dare here, a little truth there…"

"No!" Jack said in his sternest voice, once again trying to stop Cassie before she got too carried away.

Cassie sighed. "You guys are no fun!"

"Look, Cass," Sam began, "Maybe you're over thinking this. Maybe, just all of us being in the one place will be enough to give them a nudge."

"No!" Cassie shouted. "A nudge isn't enough! You know the two of them. It'll take a lot more than a nudge. Neither will make the first move so we have to give them a _shove_ in the right direction. They both want to be together, even Teal'c thinks so. So we need to make this happen. They deserve to be happy."

"Cassie, you're right," Katie agreed, "They deserve to be happy. But if something goes wrong and they're embarrassed, they could both be hurt and then they might never find each other," she said, trying to calm down an emotional Cassie.

Teal'c looked around at the group before stating in his stoic way, "Perhaps Dr Jackson and Dr Frasier could be encouraged to reveal their feelings to a third party. Then that third party could pass on that information."

Everyone then silently turned as one and looked to Katie.

"Oh, no! No way! We are _not_ moving on from my surprise party to unrequested counselling." Katie shook her head.

"But Teal'c's right," Cassie said. "Maybe they both think the other feels nothing for them. I know that's what Mom thinks. You could get them to see differently." She was starting to get excited about the new plan.

"But no one gets to know what happens in my sessions," Katie blurted out, trying desperately to get out of this situation.

"However, if they weren't official sessions…" Jack pondered. "Look, Katie, we all know the good work you've done at the base and no one's suggesting you go against your rules but…"

"Katie," Sam interrupted, "You and I and Janet have had conversations before about Daniel and now it might be time for you to have an unofficial talk with him," she finished for Jack.

"Exactly!" Jack exclaimed, looking first at Sam and then Katie with a satisfied smirk.

"Guys," Katie argued, "I don't have the same relationship with Daniel that you all do."

"Which is where the party comes in," Cassie countered. "You come along, we all sit around, have fun, and you can ask some questions." She plopped down on the sofa in Jack's big sitting room, considering the argument won.

Katie sighed. Apparently it was all decided. Roll on the party, she thought sarcastically.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _Now the plan is put in motion – how much of a disaster could it be._

Two days later, Katie received the bizarre invitation to 'Come over for dinner' from Janet, which she knew was an invitation to her 'surprise party'. She had to try and put Janet off, and then reluctantly agree, in order to make it look like she was unsure whether to go or not, when in fact she HAD to go.

By the following Wednesday, Katie had been spoken to by all of the co-conspirators as to how she should introduce the conversation and she was close to calling the whole thing off, except one small observation she'd made the previous day made her hesitate.

Katie had been making her way to the infirmary. SG-10, some of her most recent clients, had come back from a mission injured and Katie had had to ensure that the relationship that she'd approved between two members of the team hadn't contributed to the injury. It was the part of her job that she hated the most because, while so far there hadn't been any problems because of the relationships she'd approved in some of the teams, there was always the niggling feeling that she may have made a wrong decision.

Anyway, she'd gone around a corner and hesitated when she'd seen Daniel and Janet talking at the other end of the corridor. Seeing them together was nothing out of the ordinary but, given how close they were standing to each other, she didn't want to intrude. Then two things had happened that made Katie believe she was doing the right thing in allowing Cassie's plan to go ahead.

As she'd watched, a young, good looking nurse had walked by and Daniel's eyes had followed the woman, and Katie had seen the brief look of sadness on Janet's face. Then, as Daniel had turned back to Janet, Katie had seen the look of concern on his face when he'd noticed that his friend was unhappy. Janet had brushed him off but Katie could see that perhaps Cassie was right. Daniel did have feelings for Janet, just as Janet did for him.

So here Katie was, about to turn up for 'dinner'. She walked up the drive and rang the doorbell, trying to decide exactly how surprised to be.

The door was opened by a gushing Cassie. "Hi, Katie! Come in!" Cassie opened the door further and pulled a reluctant Katie inside, almost bursting with excitement.

As soon as they entered the living room, Katie had only a second to see all the others there smiling at her before they all yelled, "Surprise!

Cassie turned to face her, thoroughly enjoying the role she was playing. "This is your surprise birthday party!

Katie tried to fake enough surprise to be realistic. "A party? Oh, Cassie, you know how I feel about parties."

Cassie waved off her concerns "It's fine, Katie. Look, it's just a small party."

Katie winced at Cassie's enthusiasm but smiled slightly at the adults in the room. "Hi, guys. Wow, I didn't expect this. I thought it was just dinner."

"Oh, it is Katie," Janet said as she walked up and hugged her. "But just with a few more folks than simply me and Cass. We all wanted to say thanks for what you've done for all of us this year."

"Thanks for doing this," Katie replied, "And you're welcome."

"Enough of this mushy stuff, Doc," Jack declared, "Let's eat." He headed for the dining room but stopped as he passed Katie to pull her into a hug. "You know Sam and I are grateful, but I'm hungry!"

Katie laughed and followed the rest of the group into Janet's huge dining area.

"Oh, wow, you've gone all out, Janet! This is too much!" Katie exclaimed, seeing the table covered with a huge buffet.

"Nonsense! Now let's all eat."

The group sat down and ate and, as time went by, Katie could feel several sets of eyes on her, all expecting her to start the conversation. She mentally shook her head and rolled her eyes. Oh, well, in for a penny, in for a pound. "Are SG-10 all okay now?" she started with the question she'd hope would lead in to a discussion about relationships.

"Yes, minor injuries only. You didn't find fault, did you?" Janet asked back.

"No, for which I'm very glad. Just a team member who's as clumsy as Doctor Jackson over there."

When everyone laughed, Daniel huffed good naturedly. "Hey, I resent that implication!"

"Can't when it's true, Danny boy." Jack smirked at his friend.

"The whole counsellor/relationship idea seems to be working," Katie mused, subtly checking her companions' looks to see how they were reacting. "So far there've been some really good couples formed, especially you two." She pointed between Sam and Jack. "Everyone on the base comments on Jack's good mood, even General Hammond!"

It was now Jack's turn to blush, but Katie pushed on through. She knew the next bit was likely to be a disaster but, well, miracles happened, right? "What about you three?" she asked casually as she looked at Daniel, Janet and Teal'c. "Any romance on the cards?" She then went back to her meal, leaving her co-conspirators to take over.

"I have been given many opportunities to court others," Teal'c stated. "However, I am unsure how my heritage would be dealt with by people outside the mountain."

"Don't let that stop you, Teal'c. If you like someone you have to go for it," Cassie encouraged, waiting for the others to join in.

Teal'c nodded his head slightly in acknowledgement. "But the lady in question would have to be very special to deal with this situation. I am unsure as to whether I have found her yet."

"But you have lots of options," Sam stated, then turned to Daniel. "What about you, Daniel?"

"Yes, Daniel," Jack grinned at his friend, "You had a hard enough time keeping them off you before the reg change."

Daniel went very red, and it didn't go unnoticed by anyone at the table when he looked quickly at Janet. "Uh... well… that is to say… uh..."

"What Daniel is _trying_ to say," Janet interrupted, looking pointedly at Daniel, "Is that we're exploring starting a relationship together."

"WHAT?!" Cassie bellowed, looking from her mother to Daniel and back again.

"I thought you'd be happy," Janet replied. "We were going to tell you this week but planning the party got in the way."

"Look, Cassie," Daniel began, "If you're not happy, we can talk about it." Daniel sat up straighter in his chair, glancing at Janet beside him.

Before anything else could be said, Katie, followed quickly by Sam, burst out laughing.

"Oh, this is priceless!" Sam said through her giggles.

"What is it? What's going on?" Janet asked, bewildered.

"I can't believe it! All this planning and you two…" Katie was nearly falling off her chair laughing and finally Cassie joined in.

"Okay," Janet said, obviously very upset, "Either you think Daniel and I together is funny, or something else, but this wasn't the reaction I wanted from my friends." Janet got up from the table, her chair rocking backwards in her haste as she tried to make her way from the room.

"Dr Frasier, you should not upset yourself!" Teal'c boomed. "You should be aware that a relationship between yourself and Daniel Jackson is something that all at this table desire."

Janet turned and wiped her eyes. Daniel came to stand beside her and hugged her to his chest. "So what's so funny?" he asked, turning to the now calm ladies at the table.

"Jan, it's not what you think..." Sam began, then looked at the others, unsure where to begin.

They all looked at each other, waiting for one of them to explain. Again, Katie spoke for all of them. "Nothing _you've_ done is funny, Janet. It's us. You see, this isn't a surprise party. I actually knew all about it. The only reason we're all here is to try and convince you two to date each other, only you seem to have organised that all by yourselves without our help. And _that's_ funny."

"Well," Janet said, a lot calmer now, "I thought about something Cassie had said and I realised that I needed to talk to Daniel and find out what he was thinking and not just assume I knew." She looked up into Daniel's eyes and he leaned down and kissed her gently.

"Yeah! I love it when a plan comes together!" Cassie launched herself from the table, straight into a group hug with her mom and Daniel.

Sam grinned as she watched the three people on the other side of the table, then turned to Katie. "You do realise there'll be no living with her now that she's got her way in this?"

Katie laughed. "Don't I know it! I think Teal'c and I had better watch out or she'll be matchmaking for us."

"Would that be such a bad idea?" Sam mused.

"Oh, no! If those two doctors didn't need a counsellor to get together, then I don't need a matchmaker."

"Okay, but as you said before, romance is in the air in the mountain. You never know!" Sam teased, then turned towards Jack and his waiting arms.

Katie watched the people she'd come to know as friends. The new regulations were working and she was pleased that she'd had a hand in helping these amazing, hard working people find happiness together. For that, Katie was very glad she'd changed her job and come to be their counsellor.

 **Thanks for reading this short story, there is more to Katie's story, some already written are on my page here. Others are still in my head, waiting for the muse to fully kick in. Hope to be back soon with new stories.**


End file.
